


Quality Time

by VannaVamp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaVamp/pseuds/VannaVamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds Dean lying naked and unconscious on a filthy bed, in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, sadly. Not making any profit out of this - it's purely for fun.  
> Dean torture and general nastiness, inc. non-explicit rape. H/C (sort of).

Sam finds Dean lying naked and unconscious, bruised and beaten, on a filthy bed in an abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. Raped. He's deeply in shock - what bastard could have done this to his brother?! It's only when Dean awakens and stares at him with eyes filled with abject terror, when he shuffles painfully away from his brother, flinches at his touch, that Sam remembers, visions flooding his mind like his all time worst nightmare ever.

His brother is whimpering, his head hanging low. He is actually rocking. Sam stares, horrified at the almost certainly irreparable damage he's done - albeit unknowingly. Tries to think back to how this started, when this started.

He remembers they were trying to take down a nameless demon that they hadn't encountered before. He remembers it grabbing him, holding his head tightly, making escape impossible, Dean trying to shoot it without hurting his precious Sammy. Then he remembers nothing - until now.

Now. Sam checks his watch, realises he has lost a little over three months. Realises, as he takes in Dean's growing hair, painfully thin chain-whipped frame, that, much as he wants to doubt it, the date on his watch is right.

"Dean?"

"Don't hurt me again, please Master".

It's then he notices the thick leather collar around Dean's neck, the chain that is attached to it at one end. He follows the trail of it to an iron ring embedded into the wall. The padlock at that end bears traces of tampering, but has held fast. Dean's fingernails are another matter entirely, and he realises just how desperately his brother has tried to escape him.

~~~~~

Dean knows it's happening again.

His brother, his Sammy has come to rescue him, and it's almost more than he can bear when he hears "it's going to be all right, Dean. You're safe now, I've got you".

He shivers, and not just because he's cold. He wonders how long it'll take this time - maybe it won't happen after all. He can hope, except, no. He can't. Because that way lies madness.

Sam holds him tenderly, like he might break if he's not too careful, and that is a distinct possibility. These times are the worst for Dean; the best and the worst.

And then the hold becomes firmer. Possessive. And he knows. Knows the precious minute is over, and he breaks a little more.

"Sammy's gone away and left you again, poor Dean, everyone leaves you, don't they? Everyone except me."

The demon breaks the hold and tugs instead on his toy's dark blond hair, forcing him to look up into a face that now reflects only pure evil, mocking him cruelly.

"Time's up bitch!"

END


End file.
